Offshore
by amayhun
Summary: Making new friends is hard, it's harder when you have Leblanc treating you badly every time you go to school. This is Yuna's dilemma but when she teams up with Paine, Baralai and Gippal everything changes. ON HOLD!
1. This is moi!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from final fantasy x or x2. I only own my OWN characters.**

Hello, my name is Yuna. I'm 14 and I study at Luca grammar school (I hate it)! It is the nearest grammar school to me, as live in Besaid Island. Most of my friends go to Kilika high but of course, my dad had to make sure that I didn't step foot in that school. Nice.

Sometimes, I get very lonely- as I am not the most social person. Let's just say I'm very timid and quiet (I know they mean the same thing). To tell the truth, most people don't even know my name let alone my face!

I only like art and English because it's what I'm good at (and Leblanc & co. aren't in those classes)! I sit next to Lenne, a really dizzy and chatty girl who never shuts up. Surprisingly, she's quite popular and has to rub it in to the rest of us losers. There's also Paine, who never specks expect to say things like, "can you her to shut up before she gets hurt" or "What do you want?" She also sits by me (but on the other side), she has guy friends so she sneaks out of the hole in the fence at lunch!

Oh, if you haven't noticed yet, my school is only for girls. That's right, no guys all day long (not counting evenings)! And that also means that there are some cat fights. Ouch, not a nice thing to see I'm telling ya. To make it worse, the uniform is disgusting. Its all prim and proper meaning no ties knot is too small and skirt is too long. Added to that, blazers **MUST** be worn at all times (no exceptions).

Also, Leblanc & co. (Dona, Goona, Lucie, Mia) make my life a living misery. Pushing me into lockers, shouting at me down corridors and much more. Basically, they really have something against me, but I just think they are jealous of my greatness, well Lulu says that what it is.

So, welcome to my life were everything except for being a social reject, having no school friends, being made to go to this annoying school and being hated by the most popular girls in the school, my life is just ecstatic! Not.

**A/n: So, what do you think? Is it good or bad? Sorry if it is a bit short!**


	2. Last day of freedom

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from final fantasy x or x2. I only own my OWN characters.**

**Reviews:**

**Paine-Warrior-Luvr: I will make it Gippaine for you but not till later on in the story.**

I can't believe it! How fast has the summer gone by. I mean, one second ago it was the last day of year nine (opps, I forgot to get a job)! This will be the last time I can properly hang out with my mates. I wish it could have gone much slo-

"Yunie, you lazy bum, WAKE UPPPPPPPPPP!"

"Urgh……..who's that?"

"MEEEEEE! Rikku!"

Oh yeah, I forgot to say, Rikku is my crazy cousin. She's only twelve but she sure is hyper and she's starting secondary school soon! I'm proud for her, but I hope she doesn't share my fate.

"Are you just gonna sit there all day or what!" Rikku nagged

"Err, sorry, I was just thinking to myself. You know, as you do!" I replied

"No, I don't but tell me anyway!!!! Please." She begged

"Hmmm, top secret!"

"Awww, ya big meanie!"

"Come on you two, are you nearly ready?" Lulu said, as she was strolling in

"We'll be ready once Yunie spills the beans."

"About what?" Lulu asked

"I don't know? Its tooooo unfair for words!"

"Bet it is….." Lulu muttered

"I heard that! You evil people, one day I'll get you back. "

"Ha, ha, your life is so hard!" me and Lulu laughed

"Meanies……"Rikku said under her breath

"Lulu, Yuna, Rikku, you're all so late! What have you been doing all this time? I said 8:30 and now its 11:59!" Luzzu complained

"Correction, 12:00." We girls said together

"Who cares?"

"Ya, man!" Wakka agreed

"Quit complaining guys." Gatta said

These are my friends- Lulu 19, Luzzu 17, Wakka 17, Gatta 16 and of course Rikku 12! We all live on Besaid Island except for Rikku, who comes every summer/spring. So, today was her last day on the island.

She comes from Bikanel Island and she starts school two days after us. She is Al Bhed, so some people think they can treat her badly- but Rikku doesn't care! She has a happy-go-lucky and upbeat personality. She always looks on the bright side of life and only cries in serious situations. Rikku always supports me!

Then there's Lulu, quiet and moody. She wears gothic clothes and often makes them herself. Caring and treats everyone of her friends as a brother or sister. She studies hard and really cares about her grades. I become her friend when I first moved here when I was 7.

Luzzu, Wakka and Gatta, they're all crazy over blitzball. They are part of the most unsuccessful blitz team **ever**…. The Besaid aurochs! They think their going to be mega rich. Not. Only Luzzu goes to school in Luca but it's on the other side of the city so we never see each other around. Sigh….

"Soooo, what are we gonna do guys?" Rikku asked

-Silence-

"Come on, I know it's the last in all but please, can we be a bit more cheery!" She said, begging more

-More silence-

"Please? Pretty please? With sugar, icing, and those cute little heart shaped sweets that taste of strawberry on top! PPPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEEE?!?! She said, now on her knees

-You guessed it, more silence-

"Hmpt! I give up!" Rikku squealed

10 minutes after Rikku's failed attempts to lift up our spirits, we all deiced to get an ice cream and some water. At least it was something to do! Then Luzzu came up with a terrible idea- why don't we go to Luca? No, please no….

Everyone was so hyped about going, all except for me. I liked shopping and sitting in road side café's but my mind just kept on thinking about Leblanc strutting up and down like a super model. My worst nightmare!

No one else was bothered, they all told me to stop fretting and have some fun for once, even Rikku agreed that I should "live a little" but it was hard when knew Leblanc was going to be there, laughing and thinking of a new catch phase for me. The thought it is lovely. Fun, fun, fun!

---------------------------------------1 Hour later, Luca ----------------------------------------------

When we arrived, we all agreed to meet up at "Fruits café" for fruit smoothies and then we would go back home. I said I would have a little walk by myself to think things through. So, I was just about to turn round a corner when I heard this odd conversion.

"She was writing a poem about….how hot she found Tidus!"

"Really! How did you know that?"

"Well, she left it there after she walked of."

"How did you know she's written?"

"Because, her name was on it, you retard!"

"Sorrrrry, I didn't know I asked **you** the question!"

"Well, I am here you know!"

"So what you shouldn't of listene-"

"Shut it, you two."

"No, you!"

"Well, you were wrong- I didn't have her name on."

"But, how did yo-

"Let me finish! I was spying on her, you see."

"Why might I ask?"

"Leader told me to."

"Ohhhh! Why you?"

"Because I'm special! No stupid, because she asked me to, ok! Now as I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted. I saw her write it out and waited for her to leave, then I took my opportunity and took it!"

"How was it still there?"

"Are you really this stupid or do you like to pretend to be it?"

"Heeeey, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Ha, ha, I was right! Oh yeah, back to the point, she picked up her bag and she put it in the side pocket. To bad her side pocket isn't very secure! I saw it fall out and fly down to the ground."

"Wooooooooow…."

Time for Yuna (I know I'm talking in 3rd person!) to show herself! And oh look, here's the rest of my group. Let's see what they think now.

"Oh, look guys, the girl herself."

Never would of guessed it was them (ha, ha, there voices are so loud, you would hear them a over mile away!) Oh and Goona gazed at Wakka. Boys with gelled up ginger hair is soooo her thing! The rest just stared at me with blank faces. Leblanc's properly off kissing Tidus. Ewwwww, how he loves that slut beats me!

Later on…..

"See, they weren't soooo bad. They only stared." Rikku stated

"Yeah, but it's because all of you were here." I said

"True, true, but why was blonde girl staring at Wakka?"

"Goona? Because she loves every ginger haired man in the world."

"What about Luzzu?"

"In said ginger."

"Oh yeah!"

"Yuna, teas ready!" My mum shouted from our kitchen

"Opps gotta go Rikku, bye!"

"So Yuna, how was today?" My mum Olga said

"Not so good. And you?" I said quietly

"Quite good. But what happened to you?"

"Life."

"Give me a proper answer, Yuna."

"Ok, ok, Leblanc's gang was there and they were all staring at me!" I answered

"Oh, was that it Hun?"

"Mummmm! You know me, I hate people glaring at me, like there freaks!"

"Sorry love, oh, I nearly forgot! Your father is coming home for two weeks tomorrow!"

"Dad?!?! Dad's coming home!" I squealed

"Yes."

"Yay!!!!"

So yeah, my dad is never home. He has always been away on "business" to Bevelle or Zanarkand ever since I we moved when I was 7. I haven't seen or heard from him for three years, so this is a big thing. A real big thing.

Thing is though, why is he coming home? I'm not ungrateful about it, it's just weird. He was meant to be away for four years not three. I wonder what has happened. Well, I was about find out. I will get my answers to my questions very soon indeed.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Well if you did, review, and if you didn't, give me some constructive criticism. Thanks'! **


	3. First day back

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from final fantasy x or x2. I only own my OWN characters.**

**I'm really, really sorry I didn't update sooner but I could get on the computer for that long! I feel terrible for not updating, I'll try to update sooner in the future. By the way, thank you to all my reviews! They make me happy.**

**Reviews:**

**Paine-Warrior-Luvr: Aww, thank you, I'm so glad that you like it!**

**DarkenedPetals: Thank you to you to, I'm happy that you like it!**

Yay. I'm sooo happy. Not. Like I want to go back to school. If I had to eat maggots or go to school, I think you know what I would choose. Yum, yum!

So, I'm guessing what you want to know what my wonderful school uniform looks like. Well, I wear a white shirt with a navy blue tie, a navy skirt, dark blue jumper, long white socks, black pumps and a navy blazer with the school badge stitched onto the top left pocket.

I wish it could be own clothes but that would be too kind, wouldn't it! Actually, that wouldn't be cool because then Leblanc would find more ways to make my life terrible. My clothes aren't that great.

"Yuna, are you nearly ready? It's nearly time to leave."

"Coming mum!"

The ride on the ferry wasn't too nice, A. because I sat on my own (no difference there), B. because the weather was rubbish, C. because I nearly had my bag chucked over the railings (blame you know who). Personally, I hate my ride from Kilika to Luca because most of the popular/mean people live there for a tropical lifestyle because Luca is sooo busy and Besaid is a long way from Luca.

Also, the walk to school from the ferry terminal was not the most pleasant. The one morning I'd bothered to make my hair look fabulous, it has to bucket it down with rain, thus wrecking my hair. My once straight hair was now a big messy plop on top of my head. Great.

Geography

"Now today we are going to learn about the….Mi'hen highroad!"

"Ohhhh…….." everybody sighed

"Psssst….Yuna, Yuna…….wake on Yuna!" Paine whispered down my ear

"Chocobo's are my frien- wha-?" I said dreamily

"Yuna Li, explain why you have deiced that you can sleep through geography? I don't think we're off to a good start are we, Yuna."

"Errrrr…. N-no Mr.Hage." I stammered

"Hmmm, I expect you not to do it again."

"Yes Mr.Hage."

"Right, now we got that dealt with, let us go back to the Mi'Hen highroad. There is some amazing ruins there…." Mr.Hage continued

Ever since that day, Mr.Hage has hated me. Ok, so I did fall asleep in his class, so I had it coming but that doesn't mean to hate me all year round. Evvvvvvil meanie as Rikku would say.

"Now, in for Monday, your homework essay on wildlife in the Mi'Hen highroad." Mr.Hage announced

Everybody at that point groaned. I mean, who wants to do an essay on there first day back! He seriously needs to remember what it was like for him at school. He just treats us badly! Evil. Really evil.

"I want at least four full pages of descriptions, diagrams and explanations. But remember, have fun!" Mr.Hage said over everyone's groans

Have fun? Have fun, ya face! Man, he is one annoying person! How ever did he become a teacher! Believe me, he is so crap it's untrue. Anyway, I so did not listen to a word in that lesson. Damn. Thank Yeven for the internet.

"Hey Yuna, good way to annoy him!" Paine said

"Oh, yeah, thanks!" I stammered

"Hey, you're in my ict class, wanna go there?"

"Errr, yeah, lets go."

"Why are you acting weird?" Paine laughed

I will tell you why, well I have never had anyone in this school say anything kind to me before. In addition, I hate talking to people I am who are not my good friends. Did I just blurt that all out? Damn.

"Nice comeback, shortie."

Leblanc, can you just go away please, or if you want me to put that in nastier words, I will. Wreck my chance of making friends by telling them about some thing I did in year two that you still remember because it was hilarious for you. Thanks a lot.

"Oh, look who it is, little Miss Emo!" Leblanc sneered

"Ha, ha, look at her!" Goona echoed after her

"Shut up, slut." Paine returned

"Ohhhh, little Miss Emo knows some nasty words!"

"Didn't I just tell you to-?

"Well lady's, what's going on here?"

Oh great, Mrs.Barba coming into the fray. She will just give me a detention for being here, Paine using "un lady like" words and Leblanc will be let off because they are her favourite pupils.

"Oh, Paine just started having a go at me….I think it's because I like pink." Leblanc lied

"Wha-

"Miss Leong, why do you feel you have to take your inner anger out on poor Leblanc?" Mrs.Barba replied

"I said no such thing, she's liein-

"That's enough Miss Leong!"

"Bu-

"I hate to do this but detention, both of you!"

Right, we believe you; you really hate giving out detention don't you. So why do you always dump Paine and me with one? She is horrible, well we only; never do her homework, skip some of her classes and answer back. Ok, I can see the reason why.

"Are you all right?" I asked

"Sure, what did you expect?" Paine answered

"Nothing."

"You're funny, has anybody told you that?"

"Hey!"

"Don't take it personally!"

All that day, Paine and I became closer friends. As we sat next to each other in most of our lessons, we talked a lot. She talked about her out of school friends, Baralai, Gippal and Nooj. She said how one of them has been her crush for a long time. When I asked, Paine refused to speck.

Paine offered to let me meet them. Would I be making new friends, I wondered. Hope it does, I thought. They do sound ever so friendly. Paine lives in Kilika but has hated Leblanc ever since she was ten. Leblanc pushed Paine out of her gang when Paine started making friends with the boys. One thing I could not believe was that Paine had been in Leblanc's gang. Scary thought!

After School

"Errr, Paine, if you don't mind me asking, where are we going?" I asked, feeling anxious

"You'll see soon enough!" Paine answered, with a mischievous look on her face

"Oh, right." I said, still worried

Ok, where in Spira was she taking me? Paine mentioned a secret place but I was in the middle of Kilika woods. I she got lost or if I lost her we're were I for it.

"You're worried, aren't you." Paine said

"No, I am just wondering where about you are taking." I said, looking more worried

"We're nearly there, don't worry!"

"Paine, there you are!" A soft voice said

"Took ya time! Who's with you?" A deeper voice said

Then, I found myself walking down a little path towards some logs with three boys sitting on them. They all looked up when Paine and I entered. As I passed each one of them, they looked up and down at me. Was I that interesting.

"Guy's, this is Yuna. She has no school mates so I thought she could be friends with us!" Paine announced

"H-h-hiya." I stammered

"Oh hey, I'm Gippal, better know as da Gip!" The Al Bhed said, with a goofy grin on his face

"I'm Nooj." The one refusing to look at me said

"My name's Baralai, the geeky one." The white haired one finished

"You're not geeky 'lai." Everybody corrected him

"Come on guys, be a bit more inviting!" Gippal said

"She's not joining us so why should we?" Nooj stated, still looking away

"Paine, I thought she was." Gippal questioned

"Yuna is Nooj got it all wrong." Paine said dryly

"Ok, why now though?" Nooj asked

"Because I haven't been in many of Yuna's classes the past few years. Is that reason good enough Nooj."

"Yeah."

"Good."

"I should get going; well it's been nic-

"No stay Yuna!" Paine, Baralai and Gippal pleaded

"But I need t-

"Just ring your parents." Gippal suggested

"Ok, I will." I said

I rang my mum; she was pleased I had finally made friends with someone from school but annoyed because dad would be coming home in two hours time. After some pleading, she let me stay for one more hour.

"So, what did your mum say?" Paine asked

"One more hour, then I really have to go." I replied

"Alriggggght!" Gippal shouted with glee

Ha, ha, he is just like Rikku. They would be perfect for each other. Next time she comes, I will show him to her. Hmmmm, I wonder who is Paine's crush. Quiet and deep Baralai, Cocky and funny Gippal or secretive and unfriendly Nooj? Damn, it was so hard to tell!

"Yo, Dr.P, what's your next master plan on how to prank Leblan-

"Gippal, how dare you talk about Leblanc like that!" Nooj exclaimed

"Not again!" Baralai moaned, with his head in his hands

"Whoa, somebody is touchy on the subject of Leblanc!" Gippal taunted

"Stop it Gippal, Leblanc is perfectly fine, thank-you!" Nooj shouted, blushing

"Ohhhh, so that's how it is! Nooj lovvvves Leblanc!" Gippal taunting even more

"Gippa-

"Leblanc and Nooj sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Gippal said, pushing it to the limits

"Gippal shut up! Why can't I like Leblanc, huh, HUH!" Nooj shouted, now standing and bright red

"Ha, ha I'm s-

"Gippal, you've dug to deep, I don't feel like being here anymore!" Nooj shouted in Gippal's face

"Nooj, please, Nooj, don't go!" Paine pleaded

"No Paine!"

"Come on Nooj, Gippal was just acting like a jerk!" Baralai added

"Yeah, we all know that!"

Then Nooj just upped and left, leaving me, Paine and Baralai to stare at Gippal. He knew we were all fuming with him but still, he looked up at us and gave us the goofiest grin he could possibly do.

"Gippal, what were you playing at back there?" Baralai questioned Gippal

"It was a joke, ok; loosen up 'lai." Gippal said, grinning

"Loosen up! Loosen up! You always do this."

"Yeah, well, it's funny."

"No, it's not funny Gip, its stupid."

There argument went on for a very long time. Paine just stood there, watching them shout in each other's faces, while she said nothing. This probably happens all the time, I thought but I could not just stand there! I had to do something or they will not shut up.

"Hey you two, cut it out!" I shouted, standing in between them

"Yuna, don't." Paine whispered in my ear

"No, Gippal, Baralai, there's no point fighting about it. And Gippal, I wasn't the right thing to do by taunting Nooj." I said, talking control

"I see your point." Baralai spoke up

"Yeah me to….Sorry guys." Gippal added

"Now that's over how abou-

"Sorry Paine but I really have to go." I interrupted

"Oh, well bye then. Did we exchange numbers?"

"Yep, we did."

"That's good, bye, see you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, you to, bye!"

Except for the Nooj/Gippal incident, they all seemed nice and good friends. Finally, someone who likes me in school! Paine seems kind enough so why does everyone leave her out and give her strange looks. Some people!

After getting off the ferry, I walked across the golden sand that covered the beach. I looked across the horizon to see the gorgeous pinkie purple sky. Besaid is a truly beautiful place; I love it, more than I have ever loved Bevelle.

It took me about fifteen minutes to walk to the monument on top of Besaid hill. The one where I have to pray to everyday. The one where my other friends like to hang out. Damn.

"Hey Yuna, where've you been all this time?" Gatta said, noticing me walking towards him

They were all heading back to the village for dinner or to do there homework. Then Gatta went back to collect his bag when he saw me strolling up the hill.

"Erm, I was…." I began

How should I tell him? The others would get so annoyed with me. They do not like me mixing with anyone but them, selfish really. I was a bit selfish to because I forgot we were going to all meet up and talk about how today went. I could not tell them that I forgot!

"Erm, yeah, I was getting help from Paine on my essay." I lied

Not.

"For two hours?" Lulu said, with a puzzled look on her face

"Yeah, two hours, they take along time." I lied more

"We could have helped, Yuna."

"Lu, Paine's in my class, she heard what Mr.Hage said about the Mi'hen highroad."

"I learnt that when I was I year ten." Luzzu chipped in

"How was I meant to know?" I shouted without meaning to

"What's with ya Yuna, eh? They're only trying to help." Wakka said, trying to comfort me

"I-I've got to go, bye."

Then I walked off. I felt so bad about leaving like that. It was true, they were only trying to help and they did not know I had a secret. I am still glad I told them later about my new friends, they would freaked if I told them then.

"What's with her?" I heard Lulu ask Gatta

"Beat's me!" He said back

"Yuna, there you are. I was beginning to get worried about you." My mum said as I entered my house

"When's dad home?" I asked

"He's right behind you Yuna!"

"What, really?"

"Oh darling, look how much you've grown!"

"Father!"

I was so happy he was home. He never has time to come back from Bevelle or Zanarkand. Now, he was back where he belonged, home. Yes, home.

"I've two pieces of news's for you, Yuna." My father began

"Really, what is it?"

"It's that your co-

-Beep, beep-

Why at that moment did someone have to interrupt my father's news? Oh, poop up my perfect moment! Meanie (Now I am starting to sound like Rikku)!

_Hey, _

_Its me, Paine. Sorry if ive interrupted n e think. _

_Can u meet up at the same place 2morrow? _

_Plz come, 'Lai, Gip & Nooj will be there. _

_Do not worry bout Nooj, hes always like_

_that. C u 2morrow._

_Byez,_

_Paine xxx _

Oh, it was just Paine! She is great as a friend to me and we have literally just met. I hope Nooj doe's loosen up or he and Gippal will keep on fighting. That would be terrible.

"Yuna, Teas ready!"

"Just coming."

**A/n: As always, review but I want to thank**** again the people who review my stories. The reviews are greatly appreciated by me. **


	4. Cid's surprise

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from final fantasy x or x2. I only own my OWN characters.**

**I am rubbish at the whole reviewing quickly thing, aren't I? He, he! Computer kept on crashing! I hope you like this chapter because I had I tough time writing it; I also rewrote most of it because it was so bad! I hope you like it and enjoy! By the way, do I have to write a disclaimer every chapter?**

**Reviews **

**Paine-Warrior-Luvr: Thank-you for reading! (Was it that easy to tell who the crush was?) **

**drakan101: Wow, I'm so happy you like it!**

**DarkenedPetals: So glad you like it and Paine could like **_**anyone**_

The next few days, I became one of Paine's people (whatever that is). Of course, Leblanc found more horrible things to say about me but for once in my life I really didn't give one. And I had amazing friends so I didn't really have time to think about her.

On Friday, I was walking towards my locker as I usually do when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw an over excited blonde running towards me. Then, I turned to see the one person in the whole of Spira I didn't expect to see. Rikku.

"YUNNNNNNNIE! Over here!" Rikku screamed

"H-hi Rikku." I squeaked because she was squeezing me

What in Spira was she doing here, I wondered. She lived on Bikanel Island didn't she? And that's ages away from Luca!

It takes five hours to sail there and I doubted that Cid would make Rikku get up at three in the morning just to go to school in Luca. Maybe, I thought, my dad's good news was Rikku moving near to us. Or maybe I'm seeing things.

"Yunie, somebody's talking to you!" She giggled

I wasn't seeing things!

"Hey Yuna, are you coming?" Paine said, glaring at Rikku

"Ooooo, who's this?" Rikku asked

"Paine, who are you." Paine scowled

"I'm Rikku and I'm very pleased to meet cha!" Rikku said, bouncing around

"Oh, great, you've got to be kidding m-

"Paine!" I said, hitting her on the arm

"Also, I'm Yunie's cousin!" She added

"Wait, you're related?" Paine said, in shock

"Yes, we are!" I replied

"And how old are you?" Paine said, turning again to Rikku

"Twelve, why Painie?" Rikku said

"Because, well, just stop calling me Painie and I might consider telling you." Paine glared

"Erm, Paine, can Rikku join our group?" I asked, smiling sweetly at her

"…. Fine." Paine scowled

"Yippee!" Rikku beamed

For that whole day, Rikku followed us about the school (Except for classes) Making jokes, annoying Paine, going hyper, annoying Paine and well annoying Paine! I think Paine really wanted to hurt Rikku on that day. Opps!

After school, we went to the secret spot and saw Baralai, Gippal and Nooj. He looked more happy than usual and even smiled at us. Gippal probably hadn't taunted him.

"Hey Dr.P, how was to-

Rikku singing my ring tone cut him off. She was strolling in, not noticing us starring at her. Okay, she loved that song but that didn't mean sing it really loud. She really knew how embarrass her self!

"Who the heck is that?" Gippal whispered down my ear

"My younger cousin." I whispered back

"Your annoying cousin." Paine added

"Vyn paouht dra rywo puntanc uv so raynd e lyh caa y bmyla, dryd'c cusadrehk mega drec ajano huf yht dra- fro'c ajanouha cdynehk yd sa?" Rikku cried

"Oui'na Ym Prat?" Gippal said, surprised

"Oayr,fro?" She quizzed

"Famm, e's Ym Prat!" He said, jumping about

"Dryd'c cu... cu ysywehk!" She said, excited

"She's Al Bhed!" He laughed

"Yeah and your point is." Paine scowled

"Well, there aren't many Al Bled round these parts." Gippal replied

"Poor excuse." Paine said, darkly

"Oh so Dr.P is jealous of me." Gippal joked

"No, I just…" Paine trailed of

"Hey, you two are so funny!" Rikku giggled

"Hilarious." Paine said blankly

I could see Rikku had a thing for Gippal as soon as she set eyes on him. But I also saw that Paine looked very jealous but when asked, she got very defensive on the topic. Also I think was the only one to notice Baralai glazing into Rikku's emerald green eyes.

We all couldn't understand what Rikku and Gippal were blabbering on about (as it was all in Al Bhed) but we knew it was on the topic of "are you really Cid's girl?"

"Hey Yuna, if she's your cousin then aren't you half Al Bhed?" Baralai asked

"Yep! Some people can tell by my eyes." I smiled

"Wow, your eyes are pretty." Baralai complemented

Baralai is a very sweet man, even if he did have a big crush on Rikku. Soft as butter! Not many people can tell by my eyes but I had to add it in. When I was a little girl, I used to ask why I had bi-coloured eyes and my mum used to always answer with "because you're a very special little girl." How sweet!

Everyone was talking about my eyes and complemented me on them when…

_What can do for you? What can do for you? What can do for you? What can do for you? I can't hear yo-_

"Hello?" I said

"Yuna, where are you and Rikku? The new members to the village are nearly here!" My mum said in urgent voice

"Oh on, I totally forgot, sorry!"

"YOU FORGOT!"

"Erm, mum, all my friends are looking at me."

"Sorry honey but you are needed, urgently!"

"Okay, I'll tell Rikku, bye."

"Bye darling."

Except for my mum screaming down the phone to me, I found that conversion all right. It hadn't even crossed my mind that I had to get back to village for four. The whole new member to village greeting is a tradition in Besaid. Everyone greets you and tells you their name. Then, that night there is a big feast with the bonfire blazing into the night. It's so much fun and everyone has a good time.

"Hey Rikku, we have to go home." I said, jerking Rikku

"Why?" Rikku said, puzzled

"Because we have to prepare for the new villagers." I answered

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Rikku said, remembering what we were meant to be doing

"Why do always leave so early?" Gippal questioned

"Because my parents need me in the village." I answered

"I'd better be going too." Baralai said, while getting up

"You live in Besaid?" Rikku wondered

"Yeah so I better come back with you two." He grinned

"Yay, Baralai's going to walk with us!" Rikku beamed as she grabbed Baralai's arm

"This just gets better and better." He smiled, taking her arm too

"By the wa-

"We all know your number Rikku!" We all said together

"He, he, opps!"

Me, Baralai and Rikku all ran towards the dock to find out the ferry times when Baralai spotted Tidus, his father and his mother waiting at the terminal with their entire luggage beside them.

"What are they doing here?" Baralai whispered to us

"I don't know. Rikku, got any ideas?" I asked

"Beats me!" She shrugged

A few seconds later, Rikku had an idea. A funny one at that!

"Hey, I have an idea! They could be the new villagers!" She blurted out, causing Tidus and his parents to stare at us

"Rikku!" Baralai and I moaned

"We are so getting on to the next ferry!" I ordered, pulling Rikku's left arm

"Pronto!" Baralai agreed, while grabbing Rikku's other arm

Then, the ferry's horn sounded and Baralai dragged Rikku onto ferry while I was counting my money for the ferry fare. Then, I dropped all of my money onto the concrete floor.

"Dammit!" I cursed, swinging my arm about in annoyance

"Need a hand?" A calm voice asked

"No thank-you, I'm fine." I said, looking straight at Tidus

"You sure?" He said, with a puzzled look on his face

"Err, positive." I smiled while trying to pick up my Gil from the floor

Then, blushing like mad, I handed my money to the woman behind the desk, who was smiling at me. I grabbed the tickets and looked around for Rikku and Baralai, who had run of to somewhere on the ferry. After searching the most of the lower deck, I heard Rikku shout down to me from the upper deck. She was excited because she only been on the ferry a few times and she hadn't seen a sky quite like the one above us.

Baralai got his little camera out (he never told me he had a camera in his blazer pocket) and took pictures of the sky, sea, boat, Rikku and me for Rikku. She was so delighted and squealed every time she saw each picture. He agreed to save them to her computer and print them on proper photo paper. How sweet!

When the ferry was very near Besaid, we all jumped off the boat and ran through the water (don't ask-we were pretty crazy) and started screaming, well Rikku screamed! After the crew on the boat started telling us off, we ran to the village, soaking wet. Everyone stared at our wet clothes as we strolled through the village. My mum's mouth stayed wide open for what seemed like forever, just shocked by how wet we were.

"Get changed NOW!" She ordered, pointing at the way to my house

"Okay…" I trailed off, looking at the other two

"We'll see you after then." Baralai smiled

"Sure." I said, walking towards my house

My mum was freaking out because she was nominated to organise the event. Well, I have to admit it, I would be like her, no, worse. I was walking down the pebbly path towards my house when I heard cheering and then I realised the new villagers had arrived. I stood there for a second, thinking how to get changed really quickly. It was no use, if I was going to be late, then I'd better just pretend I was never gone, I thought.

I ran into my house (mum must have left it open), rushed up the stairs and got changed as quickly as I possibly could. Then, I ran down my path, still trying to put my zip-up jacket on. I saw Rikku grinning at my lateness and quickly grabbed me and pulled me into the crowd.

"How you introduced yourself yet?" I asked, trying to look over the crowd

"Nope but your parents were wondering where you where." She informed me

"Oh, I see you chang-

"Yuna, your parents want you over here now!" Baralai said, grabbing my wrist

"Oh great, bye Rikku." I said, waving her goodbye

Shortly after being pulled into a big crowd, I made it to where my parents where standing.

"Ah, Yuna, this is Jecht…" My father smiled, thrusting my hand towards Jecht

"I-I'm very p-pleased to meet you." I said nervously

"I am too, here is my son Tidus, I believe you two are the same age." Jecht said, pushing Tidus closer to me

"H-hi." I squeaked

I couldn't believe it! Firstly, Rikku was right and secondly, I was standing a few feet away from Tidus, THE TIDUS. I was sure lucky I didn't faint from excitement! He even smiled at me… smiled! Our parents asked if we could meet up tonight at the feast to have a catch up on how they were. I wondered why and I realised that Jecht and my dad were best mates in school. My dad is sure amazing!

Later that night, me, my parents, Tidus, his parents, Rikku and her family were sitting at the same table to each other. Our parents were having a massive conversion about; well I'm not sure what they were talking about! Brother was trying to chat me up but I wasn't really listening. I mean, he's my older cousin! I wished it could've been Tidus chatting me up.

Rikku started to make shapes with her napkin and messing about with brother's hair. Tidus just sat there, bored as ever trying to find something entertaining to look at. Then, my mother asked if we wanted to leave the table and go to the disco with the other young people. We all shrugged and said we would go.

Brother asked me to a dance but I turned it down. Then Rikku noticed I wanted him as far away as possible from me, she dragged him to the dance floor and started doing this crazy dance. Tidus asked me if I felt like dancing but as much as wanted to, I didn't feel like it.

I went to get a drink and Tidus followed me. We both sat on the ground, watching Brother and Rikku do crazy dances. They looked so funny but at least they were having a good time. Well, I had a great time too.

"Hey, Yuna, you go to Leblanc's school don't you?" Tidus said, breaking the silence between us

"Yeah, I go to Luca Grammar. Why do you ask?" I replied

"Well… nothing."

"Come on! It's obviously not nothing."

"Well, are you the girl Leblanc hates?"

"Probably, I'm Yuna Li."

"I thought so, I hate her so much."

"But you're her boyfriend!"

"I know, it's terrible really but she's so horrible."

"Do you really think that?"

"Of course but you think I'm her "spy"."

"Ha, ha, you know me alright!"

"Great, so can we be friends?"

"Why not? As you are the most popular boy in our year."

"Oh, what about my wonderful personality!?"

"That as well!"

"Yuna, it's getting late, do want to head home?" My mum shouted

"Sure, hey, Tidus, where do you live?"

"He lives next door to us Yuna." My mum said

"Let's walk together then." Tidus suggested

"Let's." I grinned

We both walked to our houses and waved each other goodbye. We agreed to meet tomorrow by the ruins to talk some more. I was so happy I had made a friend like him. I started to change into my pyjamas when my phone beeped.

_Yuna,_

_Dont ask y but meet at statue _

_Now!!!! B & R already no, meet _

_them by the trees. V.urgent _

_meeting, B THERE!_

_Bye,_

_Paine XXX_

I'd finished getting changed and I grabbed my lace up boots (first things I saw). Then, I sneaked out of the house and luckily my parent's were still partying. I walked into the woodland part next to my house when I got the fright of my life.

"Boo!"

"WHA!" I screamed

"It's only me!" Rikku giggled, who was also in her pyjamas

"Come on; let's get going before they notice." Baralai whispered

We all started walking through the woods, trying to find our way. Quite luckily, my pyjamas weren't that revealing and kept me warm whereas, Rikku's skimpy little nightdress wasn't keeping her warm and made her shiver. Baralai was wearing pyjamas too but he forgot to put shoes on. I was made to hold the torch because Baralai was shinning it in the wrong places and Rikku kept on dropping it!

And then, just before we got there, Rikku's pink pumps fell off making her squeal when her feet touched the ground. I think my choice of shoe was the best because they didn't fall off and were quite comfortable. I saw Paine waving to us and she ran down to us soon followed by Gippal and Nooj.

Then, some time after, all of us where huddled around a small tree stump. We were planning how to trick Leblanc and get revenge. Nooj didn't disagree or agree; he just sat by a tree near by and listened. It was nice to see that we weren't all arguing.

We agreed our plan was to… sneak into the changing rooms and cut, wreck and make Leblanc's clothes, well, look terrible. I had my doubts but Paine and Gippal reassured me it would work out fine. We have to be really fast because we're going to put dye in her shampoo: semi- permanent of course!

Meanwhile, Baralai, Nooj and Gippal would be waiting in the forest area that makes our school and their school connected. We had to do it during the cheerleading practise. No pressure.

"Right, everyone here know what they are doing?" Paine asked the whole group

"Yes!" Rikku and I replied

"No." All the guys said, looking very confused

"Well, you will all supply everything we need." Paine told them

"Oh, right and you get all the fun will we wait?" Gippal moaned

"Err, well, Gip, can you suggest a way for us to walk though there school grounds without being noticed, then we can join them." Baralai asked him

"Hmmmm, lemme see, nope, sorry, can't help you there!" Gippal joked

We all laughed like mad when he said that. Gippal can be really funny sometimes; he always puts a smile on our faces, especially Paine's. He's a natural, well, not with everyone. People like Nooj think he's childish and silly. Well, you can't please everyone!

"I don't see what you're laughing about." Nooj snarled, breaking our laughter up

"Nooj, loosen up!" Rikku giggled

"Shut up, Al Bhed scum!" Nooj spat back at her

"How dare you speck to Rikku like that!" Baralai said, defending Rikku

"Hey, are you trying to offend my race!" Gippal chipped in

"You guys are a bunch of losers, has anyone ever told you that?" Nooj sneered

"Nooj, why are you acting like this?" Paine said, looking very unhappy

"I'll tell you why Paine, because since Yuna and Rikku joined us you've because all stupid and weird." Nooj replied

"Nooj, what are you talking about?" I asked

"Huh, oh, I'm not answering to you."

"Don't talk to me like that."

"I can talk to you however like lik-

"I'm so very sorry Nooj but I'm afraid you can't talk to me like that."

"I'm leaving, I'm sick of all of you."

"Bye then." Gippal waved, with no emotion in his voice

"Bye Nooj." Baralai added

"Bye-bye!" Rikku smiled sweetly, waving him off

So that was it, Nooj just walked off (unsurprisingly). He was so mean to Rikku and I and we didn't even do anything to him. It was as if we were wrecking "his" group.

After that, we all decided to head home because it was getting late. Paine and Gippal headed to the beach and Rikku, Baralai and I headed for the village. I felt so happy, finally I could get revenge for what Leblanc had done to me, I thought. The next day would be payback and she will be crying. She would be sorry; she'll wish that she never was mean to me back then. She wouldn't be laughing anymore.

**A/n: Yay, that was so hard to write! Thank-you for the reviews and review again! **


End file.
